Move Your Body
by Sakima Hebi
Summary: Sakima is brought to a small bar in downtown Konoha by her boyfriend Madara. Besides her having to wear an uncomfortable outfit and risk being raped by Madara what can possibly go wrong? SakimaxMadara Crack paring ONESHOT


Move Your Body

SakimaxMadara Crack Fic

(NOT TOBI! I REPEAT! NOT TOBI!)

Sakima

I sighed as I downed yet another alcoholic drink. I had been, once again, dragged out by my boyfriend in some futile attempt for me to like him more...or maybe it was him trying to get in my pants. But hey, after a few drinks I never seemed to remember why I came. "Sakima-chan..." I head Madara purr "You seem upset, is there something I can do to help you?" He smiled up at me flashing the infamous Uchiha smirk. I shook my head as I sipped at the fruity drink he had ordered me "Nothing's wrong" His face turned instantly to a cold glare. "Something _is _wrong" his eyes began to scan my figure as he thought "Are you not happy? I gave you some of the most beautiful clothes my stylists could offer".

It was true, Madara was an Uchiha. Thus making him one of the richest men, if not just in the city then, in the country. And this gave him personal access to a number of stylists and fashion experts who not only coordinated his wardrobe but mine as well unfortunately. His stylists forced me to wear a rather revealing red halter top and black leather skirt he bought for me last month, claiming that 'All of the hottest stars were wearing leather these days' which was total bull shit in my opinion, along with long fingerless gloves, the smartest move he made in the otherwise revealing outfit, and a pair of short black boots that went with a pair of thigh high black socks; completing the outfit that not only made me feel uncomfortable but made me feel like a total slut. I swear not even Amber Sweet would wear this. (A/N: I've been watching the movie _Repo the Genetic Opera_ and Amber Sweet is a total slut in the movie so it's a reference)

"I...like the outfit but..." I lied playing with the top of the halter "It's a little revealing". Madara smirked "That's the point" he said stroking my thigh. As his feral grin returned he took a long shot of whatever the bartender had placed in front of him. "Short skirts show off those sexy legs of yours. I wonder why I didn't get you wearing these before" His eyes wandered from my skirt to the top "As for the shirt..." Sighing I began to remember where these conversations went. "You should wear these more often, it shows that body I love so much..." he began as his fingers trailed along my shoulders. A small part of me did want to wear more outfits like this, feminine and figure showing but the larger part would remind me that I'd just be giving in to Madara's controlling personality, which was of the many things I learned were an Uchiha trait along with extremely, even overly, possessive and the one trait that Madara had was that he was a total pervert whenever he could be.

"Madara..." I had begun but was cut off as a large round of applause was given to the band that was now exiting the stage. "Alright! That was Third Street Down! Now we have a request for someone special to come up and sing!" I smirked at this, some sucker must have rigged the whole night to make their partner go up and sing karaoke in front of the whole bar. "Come on up here, Sakima!" At hearing my own name I scowled and glared at Madara who had been smiling through the whole thing. With the whole bar now clapping and yelling at me to go up and sing I slowly, and hesitantly, made my way to the stage as the little voice in my head came back and was saying "You can always run, sprint for the door while you can" but I knew that running in these shoes was impossible. I hated to admit that I was right; Madara had set up this whole night to dress me up and watch me sing.

The DJ gave me a pat on the back and handed me s small piece of paper "These are the songs you can sing" he said before leaning away so I could get a good look at the list. 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga, 'Get Up and Dance' by Faber Drive, 'Take it Off' by Kei$ha, 'Meet Me Halfway' by the Black Eyed Peas and 'Boom, Boom, Boom' by the Vengaboys.

I immediately took out the option of singing the last song, I never liked the Black Eyed Peas and I couldn't sing 'Bad Romance' seeing as I didn't know the lyrics. The choice came down to 'Take it Off' or 'Move your Body' and out of random instinct I chose 'Move your Body'. As the DJ walked back on stage I pointed to the song and he nodded and went to put in the song. Despite the bright lights I could see Madara sitting at his and his smirk was larger than ever. I glared in his direction as I walked to the microphone and the music began to play.

_No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body  
No, nobody stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body._

I felt my hips sway slightly to the music and slowly began to fully shake then side to side as I got more comfortable with the music.__

It's going down tonight.  
The ladies looking right  
Dressed up with fancy shoes  
Tight jeans and sweet perfume  
The lines around the block  
But we just walk right up  
Were here to make a scene  
Cause were livin' the dream  
Tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so!

No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body  
No, nobody stop Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body.

C'mon and move your body

Were lining up for shots  
For every friend we got  
Lets spend a couple more  
Before we hit the floor  
And when they start the beat  
We'll take it to the street  
Oh here's my limousine  
Who's coming home with me  
Tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so!

No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body  
No, nobody stop Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body.

By now KI had completely surrendered to the music with my arms over my head and hips swaying I felt like the world could stand still.

_  
Yeahhh yeahhhh  
Caught in the moment  
You can't control it  
Yeahh eyeahhh  
This is your chance now  
Get up and dance now  
Everybody dance now  
Move your body now_

Its going down tonight  
A thousand flashing lights  
Were here to make a scene  
Cause were living the dream

YEAH!!!

No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body  
No, nobody stop Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body.

Caught in the moment  
Move your body b-b-body  
You can't control it  
No stoppin'  
This is your chance now  
Dance now dance now  
Get up and dance now dance now

Move your body! 

And the last thing I remember before leaving the bar was getting down from the stage and getting a passionate kiss from Madara before she whispered in my ear.

"_You definitely should move your body more"_


End file.
